Nowadays, the continuous developments of the display technique has led to higher requirements to the display resolution and the higher display resolution in turn would increase the techniques complexity and cost for preparing and making displays. When the display resolution is at a similar level of the naked-eye resolution, the conventional mode of using three sub-pixels namely red (R), green (G) and blue (B) for defining one pixel briefly may be changed, based on the differences of naked eyes in distinguishing different colored pixels. That is, by sharing some sub-pixels which color have less sensitive resolutions at certain location in different pixels, and using relatively less sub-pixels to simulate the same pixel resolution performance, complexity and cost of the Fine Metal Mask (FMM) techniques is reduced.
With the emerging of iphone's retina concept and the improvements of other high-definition display technologies, the display resolution of relevant displays are progressively approaching, reaching and even exceeding the naked-eye resolution's limit. According to the physiological structure of human eyes, this so-called limit has been determined by the density of rod cells sensitive to the light inside the retina of human eyes, while the density of various cone cells of inside the retina of human eyes and which are sensitive to different colors is smaller than that of the rod cells, where the density of cone cells which are sensitive to short-wave-length blue color is the lowest, then that of cells sensitive to red color, and considering that the luminance effect of blue color and red color (the stimulation to the rod cells sensitive to light) is far less than green color, thus causing the location resolution of naked eyes to blue and red sub-pixels are remarkably lower than to the green sub-pixel location and to the pixel's luminance central location. Under certain pixel resolutions, naked eyes may distinguish the pixel's luminance central location and have normal perception about the color, but cannot distinguish the location or boundary of the blue and red sub-pixels in pixel scale, which provides the technical possibility for sharing adjacent blue and red sub-pixels at some extent between adjacent pixels.